Heroes
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Season 5 Tibette. Specifically Season 5, Episode 12. Bette is normally Tina's hero but this time, will Tina be Bette's hero?


**Warning: Spoilers for Season 5!**

**Disclaimer: The L Word doesn't belong to me and neither does the song "Heroes", which is sung by the amazing Ne-Yo. **

_Never doubt never doubt_

_Here for you, here for me_

"Tina, come here" Bette gestured for Tina to cuddle next to her.

Tina sighed as she snuggled in, enjoying the warmth of Bette's body; the feeling of safety that it brought her.

"I know how much you want to be there, how much you would love to see the last scene being filmed. Believe me if I could, I would find a way for you to be there." Bette said as she stroked Tina's golden hair.

_Worry not, I'll be there_

_Strength when you feel weak_

"Thanks babe, I know you would. You've always been my rock. Always, even when we were apart." Tina replied softly.

_In the dark when you can't see_

_Guiding light I will be_

"It's my favourite scene in the whole movie. It's when Jessie finally decides to up and leave Karina. Jenny really pulled it all together and wrote a great last scene. The emotions in this scene are amazing, Jessie really feels like she's going to die." Tina stroked Bette's hand that was entwined with hers.

"Karina was her first love, everyone feels like they're going to die when their first love leaves them." Bette justified.

"You were my first love." Tina said as she looked up into Bette's eyes.

"I never left you Tina, never. I found my way back, and now we're alright." Bette kissed the top of Tina's head.

_All I need all I need_

_Is for you to do the same for me_

_Cause_

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there at Jodie's show? Moral support?" Tina offered.

"No, it's alright, go to your party, I think I wrote a pretty good speech." Bette replied with a wry smile.

* * *

Bette had just finished her speech and she looked over to Jodie, she was smirking. Why?

"No time to ponder that Bette, the showcase is starting."

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_And even the strong need someone to tell them it's all right_

The disembodied sound of her voice surrounded her, echoing in her ears, crowding her, pressuring her. Bette wanted to scream and push them out. It was a very overwhelming feeling, it was going to crush her. She couldn't, she just couldn't break down now, not in front of all her friends and colleagues. Especially not in front of Jodie.

She had to go. Had to go now.

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_Will you be my hero tonight?_

A hand gripped her arm "Come on baby sis, let's get you out of here."

Bette blindly followed Kit, stumbling over the steps outside.

She needed Tina, needed to be held by her.

_Just above, up so high_

_Just above you is where I fly_

Kit said "Baby sis, do you want me to call Tina for you?"

"No, no, it's alright. She's at the party, don't disturb her. She deserves to enjoy the wrapping of the film." Bette swallowed hard and replied.

_But if I fall from the sky_

_On you, can I rely_

"Bette, there's no need to be strong you know? Tina would understand." Kit tried to talk sense into Bette's stubborn head.

_I'll protect you from the world_

_Whenever I can_

"I'm not being strong, I'm fine. I just couldn't stand the voice and the looks I was getting. Now that I'm out of there, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home and wait for Tina to get back. Don't worry." Bette tried to reassure Kit.

_But will you do the same for me_

_Now and again_

Tina was having a good time, enjoying a good glass of wine and chatting idly with her colleagues. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and while at the sink, touching up her makeup, she was suddenly hit by the most profound sensation of pain ever. It wasn't a physical pain, it was more of a deep emotional pain.

"Oh my god, Bette. Something's happened to Bette. She's hurting." Tina surmised quickly.

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_And even the strong need someone to tell them it's all right_

Bette had just made it home and she collapsed on the sofa, sobbing hard. She could not get the images out of her mind. She walked blindly to their bedroom and hugged Tina's pillow tightly, taking in Tina's familiar and reassuring scent.

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_Will you be my hero tonight?  
_

Just then, Tina's cell phone rang, she immediately picked up. "Kit? Has something happened to Bette?"

"How do you know? Anyway, Jodie happened." Kit said as she briefly explained what had taken place earlier.

"Oh my poor baby, is she at home? I'll leave now." Tina was hurting for Bette.

_Come to my, my rescue_

_Do for me as I do for you_

Tina drove home as fast as she could. With every minute that passed, she could feel the ache in her heart getting more acute. Bette was really hurt by this, she stepped down harder on the accelerator, needing to get to Bette as soon as possible.

_Be my eyes when I am blind_

_'Cause no one can be strong all the time  
_

"Bette, baby?" Tina said as she walked through the house and into their bedroom. Bette was curled up on the bed in a foetal position, hugging Tina's pillow.

"Oh babe, let it out, let it all out." Tina said almost brokenly as she walked over and gathered Bette into her arms. "I'm here now, it's alright; I'm here for you."

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_Will you be my hero tonight? (will you be my hero?)_

Tina guided Bette back onto the and carefully spooned her.

"My poor poor baby, I could just kill Jodie right about now." Tina kissed Bette's neck tenderly.

"Why? Why Tina? Why would she do this? That room was full of all my colleagues and friends. It was so humiliating." Bette said in a really small voice.

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes (will you be my hero?)_

_And even the strong need someone to tell them it's all right (will you be my hero?)_

Tina's heart broke at hearing her strong partner so undone. She knew that underneath Bette's strong exterior was really a vulnerable woman who desperately craved approval and love.

"That's why she did it babe, that's exactly why she did it. Just forget about it, I'm here now. Just let it go, I'll hold you through it." Tina entwined her fingers with Bette's and stroked her curls affectionately.

_Even heroes need heroes sometimes_

_Will you be my hero tonight? (will you be my hero?)  
_

Bette turned to Tina and kissed her softly on the lips. "The only reason I can is because you are here. I love you Tina, you're MY rock. Always and forever."

_Will you be my hero tonight?__  
_


End file.
